


On Edge

by WhisperingWillows



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Abusing dark powers, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Denial, dubcon-y depending on how you see it, subby willow, triumphant!wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 09:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingWillows/pseuds/WhisperingWillows
Summary: Wilson plays around with his favorite subject, and decides to experiment with something new he’s working on.-I wrote this and Knots as kinktober requests, but these two I liked enough to post here!
Relationships: Willow/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Kudos: 42





	On Edge

“It’s something special I’ve been practicing. Not just for you, but it’s certainly coming in handy now.”

That grin. That stupid grin. Why did Willow even let him touch her? 

Because you love him. Because his touch was so intoxicating, and you could get so drunk on it—

Stop.

I can’t.

Her head swam with arousal. What had he done? They were in the grass together, and she had been so, so wonderfully close, but then he pulled away...The feeling remained, though. That edge she was now forcibly being dangled from.

“You’re my first human trial! Isn’t it exciting? To be apart of something so scientific?”

“What?” She asked, or meant to ask. It came out as a strained moan.

“I’ve nicknamed it ‘God Mode’. Fancy title, right?” He giggled, almost childishly. “I snap my fingers, and the target is engaged in a sort of homeostasis. You understand that word, right?” Wilson tapped his chin. “Yes, I remember teaching you that one...Alright, so they’re trapped at the exact moment they’re standing at. Sanity, hunger, and their health. All frozen. It can be a good thing, say, if someone is in good standing with their well-being, but at the wrong moment...Someone who should quite easily die is stuck in such terrible pain...and there is no relief. Not of death. Not of their own ability to heal.”

He knelt down to caress her hair. A tentacle lapped at her folds and she jumped. “I thought I might see if anything happened to my beloved firefly on the edge of a brilliant finish...and isn’t this fascinating? I could keep this perfect view of you forever.”

Willow sobbed and pulled tight on her binds. It was the strangest combination of bliss and horrible torment, and she became convinced that if she could just get her hands loose, she could do something about the almost painful burn in her core, the sudden emptiness…

Wilson had already sought out to prove it wouldn’t do anything in terms of ease. The tentacle between her legs was suddenly enamored with her warmth, it’s thick, lubricated tip toying with her slit before eagerly shoving itself inside. Willow practically screamed.

It writhed, cool against the heat that poured from her body. Good. So good. But no end in sight...It was a torment. Wilson busied himself with his teeth to her neck and licking away the droplets of blood that eked out.

“You always have such a unique taste...Smoky. What, aren’t you going to tease that I’m not a vampire?”

She could only cry in response. Her hips twitched to try and find a pace with the random, erratic thrusts of the tendril.

“Were I not so madly in love with you, my darling ember, I’d keep you like this forever. An image of need and desperation unrivaled...This is just a taste of what I can do, love. If I had more time, we’d have a lot more fun...What do you say?”

“Please! Please, please, please…!” It was the first bit of coherency she managed since this began.

Another snap of his fingers, and that was all it took. She nearly convulsed with the intensity of the orgasm that overcame her poor, abused form. The tendril happily aided her through, rolling against her sweet spot and almost indulging in every whine and cry and call.

It seemed to last a lifetime, but when it finally ended, Willow was left limp and flushed in his hold. 

“You gotta admit that was fun.” She was silent. “Why so quiet now? You were singing so sweetly just moments—Oh, you’re asleep.” Wilson wondered if she passed out from the oversensitivity or was just that exhausted.

“Oh well, another time, I guess.” He scooped her up and carried the woman back to her shanty, tucking her bare body in underneath the furs and blankets of her bed. “Sleep well.”


End file.
